Betrayal
by Tara1619
Summary: This is my first ever Stargate SG1 fiction. Air force officer gone off the rails and SG1 is sent to bring him back, Jack is injured along the way but will the top team be able to bring him back? Please review all reviews are welcome :) COMPLETE


Summary

Air force officer gone awl SG1 is sent to bring him back for a court marshal. But will he get away from the top team?

Chapter 1

It had been a quiet morning for SG1; they were on stand down while they all recovered from their long week going off on exhausting missions. Major Samantha Carter was in her office, Dr Daniel Jackson was in his office going over some translations, and Teal'c was in his quarters doing keelnorem and lastly Colonel Jack O'Neill was in the commissary with his best friend Louis Ferretti. Ferretti Is the leader of SG2, he'd taken over command when Major Charles Kawalski died.

"So Colonel anything interesting planned for the week" Ferretti asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, I gotta briefing this afternoon but after that I'm heading back to Minnesota and going fishing" O'Neill replied happy "You should come with, we haven't spent some time away from the base in like forever?"

"Actually, I might take you up on that offer" Louis replied with a smile. "It'll be just like old times eh Jack"

All Jack could do was smile.

The only person in the whole military or entire Air Force that was allowed to call the Colonel, by his name Jack except for the higher ranking like General Hammond

Meanwhile Carter was in her office getting frustrated with the test she was running on the cargo ship's crystals.

"Dam, why won't you work" Sam shouted, loud enough for the whole base to hear.

"Something wrong Major" Carter heard a voice coming from the direction of her office door, it was General Hammond.

"No sir, nothing's wrong"

"Well I think the whole base heard you?" Hammond pronounced and stepping forward till he was standing in front of her.

"Sorry sir, it's just these stupid crystals" Hammond stood in front of her with a plain face.

"I assume these crystals are in bedding some kind of super charged platinum when they are used in the cargo ship to make it run fast efficiently. But this test just isn't turning out the way I'd hoped it would" Carter ended her babble with a sigh. Hammond was starting to understand about when O'Neill gets confused most of the time.

"Well why don't you take a break Major, SG1's on stand down anyway so why don't you take some time off?" Hammond suggested.

"Thank you sir really but I really need to finish this before I go on holiday"

"Very well, I'll leave you too it" As Hammond left he started to chuckle to himself. He has a very dedicated team.

Hammond made his way back to his office; he opened the door and sat down. He needed some time off to spend with his granddaughters but this command needed him. There's always one crisis after another around here. After a long moment the red phone started to ring.

"Hammond" he greeted as he spoke into the phone.

"What" "How" "Alright I'll get my best people on it right away" Hammond put the phone back into the receiver and let out a huge sigh. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the gate technician walk past. George shouted

"Walter" Walter turned around and headed towards Hammonds office

"Yes sir" Walter announced through the door way.

"Could you please call SG1 for a briefing?"

Walter obeyed "Yes sir" and he left.

20 minutes later

All at the same time SG1 filed into the briefing room and seen Hammond sitting in his usual spot on the conference table, with 5 files sitting on the desk. Carter was the first one to ask

"Sir we're not due for another mission for a week" Sam asked anxiously while the rest of her team mates sat down in their usual spots.

"Well Major I'm about to explain"

"Who's in trouble now sir" Colonel O'Neill piped up with a grin.

Hammond just smiled before he continued. He started by handing a personal file out to the four people sitting at the table. "Your probably curious why I've called a briefing when your suppose to be on down time?"

"Yes just a little sir" Sam started.

"I got a phone call earlier today, from the president"

"That's not unusual sir, it happens every day" Jack stated sarcastically.

"What I haven't yet explained Colonel is why" "We were running another operation just like the SGC where other teams were sent through the second stargate that we found in Antarctica to acquire specialised technology, the president organised the whole operation and of course being the president of the united states, he got the full support from the treasury"

SG1 listened very carefully but going through the file they had just been given.

"But they tried to shut down the stargate before sir, why would they support another operation to attain technology" Colonel O'Neill spoke unsurely.

"That was all Senator Kinsey's doing with that, anyway we had just been informed that one of their men Captain Brian Sepal has gone rouge and has escaped through their Stargate"

"Brian Sepal" Jack said looking down at the file.

"Do you know him Colonel" General Hammond asked getting all looks from his team mates sitting at the table.

"Yes sir" Jack answered back.

"And the president wants him back for a court Marshall" Carter finished the General's sentence.

"Do we have a gate address?" Daniel Jackson piped in.

"Yes we do Doctor" Hammond confirmed his question.

"Then let's go get him" Colonel O'Neill suggested.

"Before you do Colonel, I need you to go over his personal file" "He has spent his last 10 years in the Air force he was about to be dismissed from the military after he received a severely broken arm during in a mission in the gulf, and some other reason I'm not sure but he was determine to stay in the military so he got his arm professionally fixed so he would have full movement in it so he could join the Air Force. He was a successful graduate at the academy and he was a very bright young cadet to, but something in his head had just hit rock bottom and he just sprung loose"

"Sir Are you saying this man was, mentally unstable" Carter tried to choose her words correctly.

"Doctors have confirmed it, he was about to be discharged from the Air Force, and then he snuck out and activated the gate without no one knowing, I'm not sure how he did it but he did" Hammond finished and looked down at the table, he looked back up and the rest of SG1 were just nodding.

"We need him caught, and Jack I know you're the best man for the job" Hammond stated everyone looked at Jack. Colonel O'Neill is special ops trained and he's like a tiger when it comes to hunting and finding people.

"Thank you sir, if the rest of SG1 want to do it, then were in"

"Yes sir we're in" Sam said.

"Good"

Hours later

The Klaxon bell rang throughout the SGC as the stargate came to life.

SG1 stood still and quiet and watching the stargate spring into life. Hammond made his way down into the gate room.

"Alright Colonel, your primary mission is to bring Brain Sepal back for a court martial."

"Yes sir"

"God speed" Hammond said before exiting the gate room

"Thank you sir" Colonel thanked the general as always.

Later on the planet

SG1 had arrived 20 minutes ago at the location that Brian was last spotted. They had covered a lot of ground everyone was looking at the Colonel for answers, because they know from personal experience that he can find someone, even the hardest when he wants to. They came to a tree line by now they had covered at least 10 km's since their arrival 2 hours ago.

"Alright, we'll set up camp here, now on this mission there will be absolutely no looking for naquada and no ruin finding ok our mission is to find Brian and kick his ass." Jack had spoken hardly at Daniel and Carter.

"Yes sir" Carter agreed Daniel didn't like that but he went along with it anyway.

While Jack went off to scout the area, the rest of the team had stayed to set up camp. Jack had been wondering around for about an hour checking the tree line around the clearing where they were setting up camp.

"Colonel; come in" A voice boomed from his radio.

"Yes Carter what is it"

"I was just wondering where you were sir"

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course sir"

This made Jack smile. "I'm on my way back now", after that he heard a crackle in the tree line. "Scrub that"

"Sir"

"There's something at my 3 o'clock"

"Do you want back up sir?"

"No I'll handle this" Jack replied and Sam didn't bother replying as she knows that he'll be alright, he's special ops trained after all. Sam and Daniel had just finished setting up camp while Teal'c was keeping guard of his two friends.

Jack had his P90 pointing forward as he carefully trod through the tree's trying not to make a sound with his boots. Jack was getting closer to the crackling, closer and closer.

Jack spun around and found someone behind the tree standing up holding a 9mm automatic pistol.

Jack had his weapon pointed at the figure that was obviously hiding from them.

"Hello" Jack said just like he normally does, trying to determine if they were friend or foe.

"Hi" The figure said back.

"What you doing" Jack asked. Then the figure noticed it said Colonel on his uniform he started to run.

"Hey" O'Neill yelled after the figure but let him go.

"Brian Sepal" he muttered to himself.

BACK AT THE CAMP

Jack came walking into the camp with a pissed expression, as the rest of the team stood up who were sitting around the fire that was lightly going. The day had been exhausting for the members of SG1; Colonel O'Neill had done more walking than anyone else. The fire was burning more efficiently now.

"Sir, how was the recon, did you find anything" Sam asked with a huge expression.

"Not a thing, but I think I found Brian Sepal" Jack replied shabbily.

"What" Daniel stated shockingly.

"Was that what you heard in the bushes sir?"

"Yeah, I snuck up on the person in question and he took on glance of my uniform and ran".

"He knew you were after him, because it say's Colonel, on your uniform"

"Finally" Jack shouted sarcastically.

"Well sir we have to go after him" Carter claimed.

"I know, but I think we better have something to eat, then Teal'c and I will scout the area again, then It'll be dark by then so we won't be able to see much" Colonel finished and walked over to his tent to gather some grenades and a few magazines for his P90.

He ran and ran till he was far enough away from where he had encounted Colonel O'Neill. They were coming after him. 'I can't let them I'll be taken back for a courts martial, I'd rather die than go to prison for the rest of my life, or at least up against the firing squad' Brain thought to himself. He had walked for hours and hours, until he found a nice little cave hidden under some underbrush.

"Haha they'll never find me here" Brian thought as he decided to take a little nap.

LATER BACK AT THE CAMP

"He's not in this area, it'll be safe to say he's gone" Colonel O'Neill said as he sat down with the rest of his team mates. He and Teal'c had just gotten back from scouting the entire area.

"Sir I've been thinking" Carter began to say

"I'd be shocked if you ever stopped Carter" The Colonel always had a sarcastic comment to say.

"Well, I know you told us to keep on searching for Captain Sepal but, I have an idea"

Jack just nodded and Daniel and Teal'c were looking at Sam for her explanation.

"Well since he's carrying a weapon we can track his location"

"How" Colonel hissed wanting the Major to get to the point and quick.

"well I brought my instruments with me, that I used to test the decay rate of naquada in the soil, and naquada has a microscopic particle of power that a bullet has, so if we can trace that element in the soil it would be able to help us locate Brian" Carter babbled on and waited for an answer from her CO who was in charge after all.

O'Neill just stared at the ground trying to composer what she had just said.

"Alright, do what you have to do major, let me know when you have something, it'll be dark in an hour see what you can get done in that time. I'll take first watch" and in that Colonel O'Neill stood up and left the camp fire. Daniel went into his tent to sleep, Teal'c went in his to Keelnorem and Carter got started searching for possible elements in the area with the sample effect as the naquada.

It was almost morning and Colonel was still on watch, he'd been on watch all night. He had told his team to sleep through the night and let him take watch.

Jack was sitting by the fire still deep in thought he didn't hear Daniel come up from behind him.

"Hey Jack" Daniel pipped up and made Jack jump.

"Whoa, feeling fresh this morning hey Daniel" Jack replied sarcastically

"Sorry Jack" "Hey are you ok"

Colonel O'Neill just looked at him and his eye's fell straight to the ground again, Daniel was good at reading Jack. He knew when he was angry, happy, sad, upset or just down right depressed.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jack lied.

"Come on Jack I know you better than that, you didn't sleep at all last night, you spent the whole night on watch and you refused the rest of us to take watch. why?"

Jack looked up and noticed that sparkle in Daniel's eye, that sparkle that tells Jack that he will not leave him alone till he tells him.

"It's just about this Brian fellow" Jack tried but Daniel wouldn't leave it.

"What, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he served under my command in the gulf, he helped us sneak behind enemy lines and take out the entire Iraqi force, but he deceived us, we broke through and then he turned on us."

"How was he still allowed in the Air Force if he betrayed you then?"

"He was claiming of being brain washed so he didn't know what he was doing, since he was serving under my command I was kept apprised what was going on regarding the court martial side of things, he's a very smart bloke so if they could keep him on duty they made that decision but none of them thought about the consequences, of course the government bought into the whole brain washed thing, so they kept him on and that was the last I heard of him".

"Wow Jack that quiet a story" "So that's why you are so determined to get him back, and that why you stayed watch all night in case he came after you while you were asleep" Daniel put all the pieces together.

"He'd changed a lot since then, I didn't recognise him when I first seen him, then I took a long hard look in his face and I knew it was him"

"And beside the fact this planet was abandoned years ago and there isn't and alien's here" Daniel said with excitement

"Yeah" Jack sighed before standing up and tipping his coffee on the fire. "Well were not going to find him sitting around here" "CARTER, TEAL"C" Jack shouted outside their tents.

It wasn't long till Teal'c was out dressed and ready to go. Carter took a little longer.

Brian had got up early. He had decided to move out in case he got a surprise from his lovely friends from the SGC.

He gathered his things, put out the fire and exited quickly.

Later that morning SG1 had packed everything up and moved out. They had been walking for a few hours around the scouted area. Jack was walking a long way ahead of the others. Carter and Daniel were walking in front of Teal'c. Teal'c was behind of course.

"So I heard you and the Colonel talking this morning, seemed pretty intense" Sam stated looking at Daniel.

Daniel looked at Sam also looking each other in the eye. "Yeah, it's just about this Brian guy"

"What about him, does the Colonel know him"

"Yeah you could say that"

"How"

"Well I hope Jack's not listening, apparently Jack and Brian have a little bit of history, Brian served under Jack's command in the gulf, they had both worked together to sneak behind enemy lines to take the Iraqi out but Brian had deceived Jack and his team. Jack had managed to escape the vicious clutches of Brian and got his team out and back, when Brian was sent back to the US for courts martial, he claimed that he was brain washed and he didn't know what he was doing. Because he's so smart the government needed him around so he didn't get court martialled" Daniel finished, feeling exhausted after the whole story but they knew that there was more to it than that.

"Wow that's quite a story hey"

"Yeah, Jack feels quite strongly about this so please don't say I said anything or he'll have me court martialled" Daniel commented with a laugh.

"Haha Daniel better watch yourself" Sam laughed and the two went silent. Obviously they were both worried about what's going on in O'Neill's head.

Hours had past and Brian was walking casually in the forest he was so hungry, thirsty and exhausted, he had thought about parading on SG1's camp for some supplies, and takes them down while he was at it.

"How's that do-hickey coming along Major" Carter heard her CO's voice coming from in front of her.

"Hey sir just a question, if this guy's so smart how come he keeps carrying a weapon, surely he must know that we'll be able to track him?"

"If he throw his gun away Carter, he'd have nothing to defend himself with" Jack snapped back.

Daniel sensed the pissed off tone in the Colonel's voice.

Daniel leaned over and whispered into Sam's ear. "Don't take it personally Sam; he's just in a bad mood at the moment"

"Yeah I guess, I shouldn't have said anything"

"Well I guess having trained someone and they betray you, that can't be a good feeling"

Brian was so exhausted he hadn't eaten in days and was becoming run down and passed out twice since he woke up this morning. There was no wild life or any signs of animals of any kind for food or water.

HOURS LATER

"Sir I got him" Carter shouted as a blip appeared upon her instruments screen. Colonel O'Neill came running up to her SIC and looked at her for the answers.

"Where"

"He's about a few clicks north of here sir"

"Right lets get a move on kids" Jack shouted to his team. But not out of annoyance.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

SG1 were wondering through the line of tree's that went into a raven, it would be a very long drop if someone fell down there. SG1 had been searching when Carter locater started to beep. Carter looked at her instrument she was crowded by Daniel and Teal'c waiting for answers.

"Sir, were right on top of him" Carter shouted to her CO.

"Then where is he then?" Daniel stated. Jack was looking down at the raven when he had swung around to his SIC's call "Sir"

"Jack, long time no see" Brian stated firmly pointing a gun at his team mates. Jack stood in his line of fire to protect his team. Teal'c was about to grab the gun and beat the crap out of him but was directed not to by Colonel O'Neill's look.

"What are you doing Brian" Jack spat.

"I know why you have come here Jack" Brian spat back. "You've come to bring me back for courts martial.

"What would make you say that?"

"You wouldn't be hear otherwise"

"We could be on a mission Brian?"

"I highly doubt it Jack, I know you better then that"

"Seems like everyone does then" Jack exclaimed looking at Daniel referring to their earlier conversation.

Jack began to step closer to Sepal till he was face to face with him. He had grabbed Carter and aimed the 9 mm to her throat.

"Look this isn't the way to deal with things Brian" Jack could be very persuading when he wants to.

"I can't let you take me back" "I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life in prison"

"What do you expect, be let off the chargers again" "You pushed your way through last time when you should have sentenced. You betrayed us and yet they still let you stay in the Air Force"

"Because they needed me, it's the same with you Colonel they won't get rid of you because you're their hired killer, without you then the Air Force will have no one to do their dirty work" Brian stated.

"You're probably right" Jack sighed and looked at the ground. He looked directly Teal'c and gave him the look. Teal'c knew exactly what that meant.

"You will never succeed in taking me back to earth Jack I'll die before..." Brian stopped in mid-sentence before falling to the ground. Believe it or not but Teal'c pulled his Zat gun at him Carter was also hit but now Brain was lying unconscious on the ground in front of them. Jack looked down at the body lying on the ground.

"Ok kids let's get him back to earth" "Carter are you all right?"

"Yes sir I'm fine" Carter said getting up.

"Alright let's get him back to earth" Jack said as Teal'c picked him up and carried him through the tree line.

By the time they had walked 5 miles it was getting dark, so Colonel O'Neill decided to set up camp and camp out the night then make it back to the stargate first thing tomorrow morning.

It was mid night when Brian had woken up. He found himself tied to a tree that was positioned in front of the camp site.

Teal'c was standing looking out into the night, while Jack O'Neill was sitting by the camp fire when Brian rose.

He pulled at the ties around his hands and legs.

"You will not escape" Teal'c promoted to Brain as he comes out of the shadows and made his face visible for Brian.

"What" Brian looked up panicking while trying to work his ties off his hands.

"You will not escape" Teal'c repeated.

"Why am I here" Brian looked confused.

"Because you are in huge trouble my friend" Teal'c announced.

"Why" Brian asked again before he heard the harsh voice he knew very well and despised.

"Because you are going to face what you should of faced a long time ago." It was Colonel O'Neill's voice as he stood up and turned his back to the camp fire that was burning hot. Meanwhile Carter and Jackson were getting some sleep.

"But they needed me"

"Oh cut the crap Brian" "There's plenty of smart people, even smarter then you, this time this time you are not going to get away with betraying your friends and your country" Jack shouted in Brian's face, as he did in the cadet's face at the Air Force academy.

Jack turned away and went into his tent for some sleep. Teal'c turned away and sat at the fire, keeping guard to keep his friends safe.

The night had gone pretty quick it was morning before they knew it. Teal'c had gone out early to do some scouting to make sure there aren't any surprises waiting for them. Jack was lying awake in his tent looking up at the roof thinking...

He was deep in thought as he heard his name yelled out from Teal'c. They all had heard his big booming voice. Jackson, Carter and even Colonel O'Neill came rushing out.

"What" Jack yelled as he kneeled down by his friend lying on the group. Teal'c had been stabbed.

"He got away, I couldn't stop him O'Neill"

"Its' ok T, which way did he go"

Teal'c pointed in the direction that he had gone; he stood up and walked forward before stopping.

"He grabbed my knife and stabbed me with it" Teal'c explained.

"Teal'c we need to get you back to the SGC" Sam said as she was trying to stop the bleeding from Teal'c wound.

"My symbiote will take care of it Major Carter"

"Teal'c but still we need to get you back" Daniel interrupted.

"I concur" Teal'c agreed.

Jack was still looking at the direction Teal'c had pointed; he was joined by Carter a few minutes later. Teal'c was standing now walking towards his CO.

"HEY COLONEL" Came a shout from up on top of the ridge.

They all turned around and saw Brian standing there.

"I told you you'll never catch me Colonel" Brian said as he turned away, and left out of sight.

"Sir what are you going to do" Carter said confused.

"I'm going after him" Jack said as he turned around to face his team.

"Jack is that such a good idea, he's got a knife" Daniel protests

"And I've got a gun" Jack said sarcastically.

"Ok carter I want you and Daniel to pack up the gear and head back to the Stargate and ill bring Brian back"

"Sir are you sure" Carter asked unsurely.

Colonel O'Neill gave her the look

"Yes sir" She turned to her friends and they started to pack up.

They watched as there CO ran up towards the hill.

They had nearly finished packing up when they heard a gunshot coming from up towards the ridge. All they saw in the split second was someone falling down the ridge. It was Colonel O'Neill

They all stared in horror.

"COLONEL" Sam shouted before the whole team ran towards where the body lay with blood seeping for his skull.

"Sir" Carter screamed to a halt beside the Colonel.

"Major Carter what is it" Teal'c also kneeling beside his friend.

"The Colonel's been shot" Sam stressed trying to cover the wound. "We need to get him back to earth now" Sam shouted.

"Teal'c can you carry him"

"I can"

Hours later they had made it back to the SGC Teal'c still carrying the unconscious Colonel. Despite the fact that he's been shot he was still alive.

On the other side the klaxon bells rang. General Hammond who had been in his office writing up paper work looked up as the bells rang and rushed down to the control room.

"Who is it sergeant" Hammond demanded.

"It's SG1 sir"

"There not due back for 24 hours, open the iris"

"Yes sir"

Only moments later SG1 came out of the simmering blue water which is the event horizon of the stargate.

When Teal'c came out carrying the Colonel, General Hammond shouted for a medical team.

"Medical team to the gate room" Before running down to the gate room

"What happened" was all Hammond could say while the medical team rushed into the gate room.

Sam was the first on to speak. We found Brian, we caught him but he got away during the night and stole Teal'c side arm and knife and ran off, Colonel O'Neill went after him and the next thing we knew we saw Colonel take a shot to the head and fell down the raven"

"Alright, get yourselves checked out and the debriefing will be at 1500 hours" Hammond made clear before stalking off where Doctor Frasier was headed.

HOURS LATER

SG1 was waiting impatiently outside the infirmary for any news on the Colonel; they hadn't heard anything since they had got back. They were now worried that it has come to the worst.

In that moment Doctor Frasier came out of the infirmary. All eyes fell on her.

"So" Daniel was the first one to speak this time.

"I think he's going to be fine, it's just a graze, and the bullet missed the Colonel's brain. If it did he wouldn't be here now"

"So he's going to be alright" Sam said excited.

"Yes I think so, he might have a sore head for a few days but that'll be it"

"Oh thank god" Daniel sighed with relief

"I take it the news is good" They heard a voice from behind them, it was General Hammond.

"Yes sir, better than we expected"

"That's good, remember our briefing is at 1500 hours, welcome home SG1" Hammond smiled before walking off.

Sam turned back around to look at Janet "Can we go see him?"

"Yeah sure but don't wake him up, he's sleeping at the moment and I don't want him disturbed" Janet said harshly.

"Ok"

SG1 went into the room to see there CO laying there motionless but asleep.

Daniel looked at him lying there, Sam saw his guilt.

"It isn't your fault Daniel"

"I should have stopped him"

"There's nothing you could have done, you know what the Colonel's like when he is determined to do something. He wouldn't want you blaming yourself"

"Yeah I suppose"

"So don't feel guilty"

"Thanks Sam"

"No problem"

Teal'c was relieved to see his friend was ok; Teal'c walked out and went to Hammond's office.

"What is Teal'c's problem" Daniel said

"I think he's just determined to find Brain and make him pay for what he'd done to the Colonel. In that moment Ferretti came into the infirmary.

"Hey guys I heard what happened to Jack" Ferretti waltzed in and looking down at the Colonel.

"Yeah he was shot down by Brian" Sam confirmed.

"What, Brian Sepal, the air force officer, gulf veteran?"

"Yep that's him" Daniel confirmed

"OMG Jack and I served with him in the gulf"

"Yeah we know" Daniel said, "Jack told us"

"Oh yes of course" Ferretti saw Carters sad expression

"He's going to be Ok Major, he's tough"

"Yeah I know it's just I don't like to see him like this"

"Me neither, he'll be fine" and in that Ferretti left the two members of SG1 to continue to watch over their CO.

It was the middle of the night when Jack woke up, he was startled for a second till he grew familiar with his surroundings, and he was hoping he wasn't on board a Goauld ship. But no he recognised the smell and the beeping of monitors, he was in the infirmary. Jack let out a sigh and sank his head back on the pillow. With that he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

It was morning the next time he woke up and there was someone standing by his bed. It was Doctor Frasier.

"Good morning Colonel, how are you feeling?" Doctor Frasier said as she seen him open his eyes.

"Fine actually, what happened" Jack said before sitting up. Doctor Frasier went to help him sit up.

"Ow" Jack complained as he rested his head against the wall behind him. Making sure he didn't hurt his head wound.

"Is the wound sore?"

"Yeah a little"

"Can I have a look?"

"Sure" and he pulled his head forward so Doc Frasier could have a look.

"It looks fine, but I'd like it to be redressed" Jack nodded before lying back down on the pillow. Doctor Frasier turned around saying "By the way your team was here a lot when they brought you in; they were extremely worried about you, I think they'd be glad you are awake, would you like some visitors?"

"Yeah sure" Jack said without even thinking about it.

"Ok" and in that Frasier walked off out of sight, The Colonel took the opportunity to get some more sleep.

It was nearly midday when he woke up again. But this time Ferretti was sitting next to him on a chair reading a magazine on weapons and self-defence. Jack raised his head and Ferretti turned around.

"Hey Jack how are you feeling" Ferretti said putting the magazine down.

"Weapons and self-defence ah" Jack said "I'm feeling fine, thanks Ferretti, how long have you been here?"

"Not long, I thought I'd see you before we go after Brain again" Ferretti told Jack "Hammond has issued me to lead another team to find Brian"

"I should be on it" Jack spat.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I wanna get that son of a bitch for nearly killing you"

"I know that but I wanna make him pay for all the crap he has caused"

Ferretti just sighed. "I don't think Hammond would allow you to go"

"No I know that"

"I'm sorry Jack"

Jack shook his head before staring at the ceiling. "It's not your fault Ferretti, I shouldn't have gone up there looking for him, he hurt one of my team members I just wanted to make him pay"

"I understand Jack; I'll have a word with General Hammond"

"Thanks Louis" in that Ferretti walked out of the infirmary leaving his friend to think about things for while.

The next visitor was Daniel. Who had just returned from being of world with SG13 and wanted to tell Colonel O'Neill everything that happened.

"OMG Jack you're not going to believe this" Daniel shouted running into the infirmary and sitting next to Jack on the bed, at least he was sitting up.

"What have you found this time Daniel?"

"You know that ruin we found on P3C198?"

"Yes" Jack said impatiently wanting Daniel to get to the point.

"Well I found something that might help with the translation and if there is some secret technologies we can get out of it then I think it is worth checking out further" Daniel stopped his babbling and just looked at Jack with hopeful eyes, Jack just looked down at the file he had in his hand and looked back up to Daniel.

"What" Jack posed not to be listening? Daniel just sighed.

"Jack I'm serious, I thought you'd be excited"

"Not as much as you clearly are"

"Ok" Daniel sighed "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Jack lied

"Come on Jack I know you better than that, I know when something's wrong"

"I told you nothing's wrong, if your so excited go tell General Hammond about it, he's the leader of the base, I'm only second in command, why would you care what I thought anyway, you never have" Jack shouted at Daniel.

Daniel was taken aback from his friend's attitude and tone he used towards him.

In that Jack turned to lie back down facing the wall with his back to Daniel. Daniel just looked at his friend, realising he is under a lot of stress at the moment.

DAYS LATER

Jack was let out of the infirmary despite Doctor Frasier's objections. Hammond wanted this Brian Sepal tracked down and he needed Jack's help as he is the best in the field.

Jack was standing over the briefing room table looking at the map of the planet with the rest of his team mates.

Hammond was in his office muttering to Major Davis from the pentagon. Moments later Hammond appeared with Major Davis at his heel.

"How are things going people" Hammond looked at the people in the room for answers

"Well sir we've made a map of the planet from observations but it's a big planet we won't be able to find him easy" Major Carter said looking up from the map to her superior.

"Jack you've the best we got for finding him do you think you'd have a chance?"

Jack turned around to face his superior and Davis. "Despite Carters, theory I think we have a chance, if he's going to treat it like the military would, the solution is easy" Jack spoke

"How" Came a voice from behind Hammond as he stepped into view, Major Davis.

"Well when we were in black ops training we were taught very thoroughly to avoid capture and do whatever is necessary to stay alive, if he's going to treat it like that then he would be observing the Stargate from a secret hiding spot way out of harm's way but also with his eyes on whatever comes through that gate. Of course he's met the Goauld so if there is any Goa'uld activity in the area, he'd use then to hide, and we need to get to him before that happens, or we will lose any chance of finding him" Jack finished looking around the room for expressions from his friends.

"Alright, I'd like to put you back on the case of finding Brain, that's if you're feeling up to it?"

"Yes sir" Jack said with a smile

"Good but watch out this time Colonel, don't do anything to rational and bring him home for courts martial"

"Yes sir" Jack repeated

"SG1 move out when ready" Hammond said as he walked back to his office with Major Davis hot on his heels.

It was half an hour later before they arrived on the planet; the team consisted of Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Major Carter, Teal'c, Major Ferretti and the rest of SG2.

They had been walking for a while trying to find the best spot to set up camp before they go off and hunt for Brian. Colonel O'Neill was keen to find him and put him where he belongs behind bars, where he should have been years ago.

They had found a nice secluded spot to set up camp and so they got started, Colonel O'Neill and Major Ferretti set off to scout the area with the rest of SG2 behind them watching their backs. Meanwhile, Carter, Daniel and Teal'c had stayed behind to set up camp.

"Do you think Jack's ok" Daniel asked Sam as she started setting up to make a fire.

"I think he's fine Daniel he's just keen to get this Brain, it's hard for us to understand Daniel but when you fight a war you rely on your team mates even with your life, and when they betray you like that you get this thought of making them come to justice no matter how smart or important they are"

"So do you think if one of us did that, he'd do the same?"

"Of course he would, were his friends but if we did something like that he'd kick our asses and court martial us, that's what his aim is. I think he's just keen to get justice that's all, I'm sure he'll be fine Daniel" Sam finished and walked back to help Teal'c set the tent up, that left Daniel thinking.

Meanwhile, Ferretti, Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG2 were still scouting the area for any possible threats or even Brian.

"Are you ok Colonel?" Ferretti asked after a long moment of silence.

Colonel O'Neill turned his head towards Ferretti who was walking next to him. "Yeah I'm fine really, never better"

"I get that you want to get Brain but I hope you took in what the General said about not doing anything rational?"

Colonel O'Neill was silent. Major Ferretti swung around and stood in front of Jack blocking his path. "Please promise me you won't do anything stupid" Jack just stared at Ferretti with cold eyes.

Colonel O'Neill walked around Ferretti saying nothing, leaving Ferretti hoping that his best friend won't kill him.

They made their way back to camp. Everything had been set up. SG2 was amazed at how good of a job they did in setting up.

Jack just wondered past everyone and sat down at the fire without saying a word to anyone.

All of SG1 and SG2 had noticed the tension and stress that the Colonel was feeling. He walked past Carter without saying a word, not even to Teal'c of how it went.

Major Carter went over to where Ferretti was talking to his second in command on SG2.

"Ferretti can I talk to you for a moment please" Ferretti obeyed and went over to a private spot where no one could hear them.

"What is it Major, is something wrong?"

"Um I'm not sure, but I just happened to see Colonel O'Neill when he came back from the scout. Did you say something to him out there?"

"I just wanted him to say that he wouldn't go after Brian again, Major we need to bring him in alive, we can't have Colonel O'Neill killing him he needs to punished for what he's done"

Sam sighed "I agree but this is Colonel O'Neill were talking about, it's not your average everyday person here. You know just how dangerous he is when he's angry"

"Yes I do but we need to keep him from committing to kill this guy, he's got to serve his punishment"

Sam sighed again "I hear you Ferretti I'll keep a close eye on him?"

Ferretti put his hand on her shoulder "Thanks" before moving off to join his team mates at the tree line.

Sam glanced over at the Colonel and sighed before continuing on.

It was night time again. Colonel O'Neill had refused for anyone else to take watch; they were extremely worried about him now. Daniel crept out of his tent careful not to wake the other soldiers.

"Jack" Daniel whispered as he crept up to his location, he knew this was a risk from earlier experience but he knew Jack wouldn't hurt him. Not intentionally anyway.

"Jack" Daniel whispered again. Jack swung his head around. He had heard him.

"Daniel" Colonel O'Neill said before turning his head around to look out into the darkness of the tree line.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked putting his jacked on, it was freezing.

"Keeping watch Daniel"

"You know what I mean" Daniel said a bit louder. "You've been up all night. I think it's time I take watch and for you to get some sleep"

"Thanks Daniel but I'm ok"

"No you're not" Daniel said before taking a few more steps closer till he was standing at Jack's side. "I understand you're worried about catching Brian but, if you're not functioning then we're lost. No one can catch this guy other then you. You know him and you know his tactics we need to be focused" Daniel said before getting cut off by Jack.

"I am functioning Daniel what the hell do you think I'm doing now"

"What you're doing now is stressing and hurting yourself; in the attempt of capturing Brian" Daniel said as jack sighed and sat down by the fire and stared at the ground.

Daniel's eyes followed Jack as he sat down. Daniel crouched beside Jack. "See you're exhausted Jack, go and get some sleep"

"I give the orders around here Daniel and ill sleep when I want to and right now I don't want to sleep, I'm going to catch this son of a bitch and ill kill him if I have to" Jack said before getting up and walking back towards the tree line. Daniel sighed and got up looking in Jack's direction as he walked away from Daniel.

By morning Jack was still awake keeping watch, after their little discussion last night Daniel went back to his tent, but couldn't sleep he was too busy thinking of Jack. How he is hurting and how his determination would be the death of him.

Everyone was out of their tents packing everything up. Daniel was the last to get up. He squinted his eyes as he exited his tent, his eyes just adjusted to the sun blaring down on them. He was interrupted by Sam's voice ringing in his ears.

"Morning Daniel" Sam stopped to look at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sam how are you?"

"I'm ok" Sam said glancing around to look at the Colonel who was talking with a member of SG2 deep in conversation. "I'm a little worried about Colonel O'Neill"

"Yeah I talked to him last night, he denied that there was anything wrong and he refused for me to take watch when I questioned him and told him to get some sleep and some rest he just denied everything and gave me thorough dressing down, so I don't know what's going on with him"

"Oh I'm sorry Daniel; he's just a bit preoccupied"

"Yeah I know but I just wish he'd talk to us about it"

"Well you know how the Colonel is, he keeps things bottled up maybe he doesn't know how to let things out"

"But he's seeing the bases psychologist why won't he tell us anything?"

"I don't know Daniel; I think he'd prefer us to focus on getting Brain not talking behind his back"

"Yeah maybe" was all Daniel said before walking off? Leaving Sam worried about her CO and how much he meant to Daniel without knowing it.

Later that day both the SG teams were exhausted, they had walked twice the distance then the day before. But Jack was still up and walking he wanted to get moving, he was still determined to catch Sepal.

Sam sighed heavily before sitting down "Colonel why don't you come over here and sit down"

The Colonel looked at his SIC "Why?"

"Because you need to rest sir, you've been at it longer then us all and were all tired as hell"

"No thanks Carter I'm fine"

"Please sir" Carter started to plead with her CO.

Jack sighed and did what his SIC had asked.

"That's better isn't it sir?"

"A little"

"Sir I have a question"

"Go ahead", he was looking at her strangely wondering we're she was going with this conversation.

"I was just wondering, how well did you know Brain Sepal"

"You already know, I told you"

"Come on sir we know there's more, spit it out"

Jack sighed before opening his mouth to speak. "Sepal and I were best friends, after I was put on another team to infutrate Iraq again Colonel Cromwell who you have met he and the rest of the team left me behind back in Iraq" Jack mumbled on

"OMG sir, I never knew"

"Yeah I was captured by the Iraqi soldiers and was in prison for 4 months as a POW" "The parachuting mishap I told you about was the reason I got caught. I was shot down, a bullet to the head just grazing my skull, then I hit the ground and fractured my skull in the process." Jack finished as he stared at the ground. People had overheard at this point and stopped to listen.

"My god sir, that's some story"

"So it comes out now" Daniel mumbled but it just got a glare from Sam as if to say don't push it.

"I kept that secret all this time, I never even told Sara" Jack looked everyone that was around them in the eye before looking at the ground again.

"And you looking for revenge on what happened all those years ago" Sam asked

"I never had gotten square with him until now, never had the opportunity to" Jack muttered before getting up "Well we better get a move on we need to find him before dark, and report back to the SGC by tomorrow morning" Jack said before moving the team out once more.

It had gotten to the stage were Brian was too exhausted to think or even move, he knew Jack O'Neill was coming for him, it was only a matter of time before they found him Jack's smart like that he knew how to find people. Brain was scared, tired, hungry and thirsty and he knew that Jack would survive the bullet to the head from when Brain has shot him. It had been yet another hot day and Brain was extremely dehydrated, he got up from where he fell down from exhaustion and plugged along till he could continue no more.

Colonel O'Neill had lead the team for another 2 hours. Daniel and Ferretti were talking just behind Colonel O'Neill but just as they were approaching the tree line. The Colonel ordered everyone to get down. Ferretti ran up to Jack's side.

"What is it Jack?"

"There's something in the bushes there, can you hear that?" Jack pronounced

Everyone was silent; Ferretti poked his ear out to listen. "Yeah I hear that"

Suddenly someone came out of the bushes, looking unwell, extremely unwell.

"That's Brian isn't it" Ferretti said in Jack ear.

"Airmen" Jack shouted and Sam and the rest of SG2 cocked and pointed their weapons towards Brian.

"Hello Brian" Jack said, but Brian just kept his eyes looking pale and weak.

"Were taking you home this time, and don't you even think about running away" Jack just narrowed his eyes. "Brian" Jack said as Brian then fell onto the Colonel; Colonel O'Neill lowered his limp body to the ground.

"What's wrong with him" Ferretti asked.

Jack went and felt for a pulse. "He's unconscious" Jack said as Sam rushed over to assess what was happening with Brain?

"Sir he's severely dehydrated, if he is to be brought back alive then I suggest we move now"

"All right, let's move out kids"

By the time it was time for them to check in the klaxon bells rang out throughout the SGC, Hammond was the first at the control room along with Sergeant Davis.

"Got any IDC yet Sergeant?"

"Yes sir, its SG1 and their requesting a medical team" Davis pointed out. Hammond always got a bad feeling. "Open the iris" 'Who is hurt this time' Hammond thought to himself.

The iris curled away and the event horizon simmered before 10 people came out of the gate on the other side. Hammond seen them and ran down to the gate room. All his personal seemed to be ok but over Teal'c's shoulder was a limp and motionless body. When Hammond seen his face he knew exactly who it was it was Captain Brian Sepal. While the medical officers put Brian onto the gurney and rushed him to the infirmary Hammond turned back to his officers.

"I take it the mission was a success then Colonel" Hammond asked his SIC.

"Yes sir it was" Colonel O'Neill said with a smile on his face.

"How'd you catch him?"

"We didn't sir, he came to us"

"He's seriously dehydrated sir, there was no water within 30 miles of the gate, he was exhausted and passed out on the Colonel and Teal'c carried him back to the Stargate" Sam finished.

"Well are the rest of you ok" Hammond looked at every one of his officers.

"Yes sir, SG2 and SG1 are fine sir" Ferretti said with a grin smiling at Jack and Jack just smiled back.

"Well SG1 SG2 welcome home, go get checked out debriefing will be at 2000 hours dismissed" Hammond said before leaving the gate room and making his way back to his office, so relieved that they had found Brian and the rest of the two teams where safe and unharmed this time. He sat back down in his office chair and sighed before taking one of Dr Lee's scientific reports and reading it.

Doctor Frasier was in the infirmary reading over her latest patient's readings. Brain had passed out for a lack of food and water. He was restrained to the bed. When he woke up he wasn't going to like it. Colonel O'Neill came into the infirmary and went over to where his enemy and former team mate lay.

"How is he Doc" was the only thing Colonel O'Neill said getting the glance from the doc up from what she was writing.

"He's very dehydrated Colonel; he's been out there for a very long time, who knows how long he's been without food and water" Doc Frasier revealed while the Colonel was still staring down at Brain.

"Hmm" was all Jack said.

"How are you anyway Colonel" Janet asked

Jack turned his head and looked at Janet. "I'm fine doc I'm ok"

"How is your head feeling" "You've been under a lot of stress these last few day, it wouldn't help being shot in the head either" Janet pointed out putting Brian's readings back to the spot on the end of his bed.

"No I think it's been ok, I've had a few headaches but really I'm fine"

"Maybe I should call in Doctor Brinski he's very good with patient's with head trauma"

"Thanks doc but I think I'll be ok, it's just a simple headache"

"Ok but just remember you had a bullet to the head it may not be something like a simple headache. But let me know if it gets worse ok" Janet said smiling and walking out of the infirmary leaving him there just staring at the man lying on the bed.

It was late at night when Brian woke up from being exhausted. He was very confused when he woke about where he is, than he remembered everything from what happened that day. He looked at the side of his bed, it was dark but a figure came out of the shadow, it was Colonel O'Neill, Brian was now scared, he had nothing to defend himself with if Colonel O'Neill's intentions were hostile.

"Hello Brian" The Colonel said first glaring down at the man lying on the bed in front of him.

"Hello" Brian said shyly. "Where am I" He said looking around trying to get a bearing of his surroundings, but it was dark in the room he couldn't see much, only a few lights on in what looked like a corridor and of course the figure in front of him. Brian tried to move but he looked down at his hands and it occurred to him that he was restrained. "Why am I restrained?"

"Just in case you try and run away, believe me, that won't happen again"

"I bet not too long ago you were lying her too Colonel from that um bullet to the head" Brain said with a laugh.

"Well let's not dwell on the past shall we Brain, let me tell you what is going to happen, you are staying here until you are fit for questioning, then you will be removed to a holding cell until such time there will be a hearing in your honour then you will get subjected to life in prison or death row, and you will not escape it this time" Colonel O'Neill said as he leaned till his mouth was nearly touching Brain's ear. Then a nurse came in through the door.

"Is everything alright Sir" The nurse called from the door.

Jack stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

"Everything's fine nurse, just checking on the patient." Jack caught the nurses weary look. "Don't worry he's a old friend o mine" Jack got the hint from the burse " Alright I'm leaving" And in that Colonel O'Neill left the nurse to take care of the patient, if he could have his way he'd of killed him right there, Jack thought to himself as he walked through the corridor and in to his office as he slammed the door.

Colonel O'Neill was extremely tired; he thought he'd get some sleep while he could.

It had been a few hours when Jack woke up, that was the best sleep he's had since goodness knows when. Jack got up and left his office and went to the cafeteria there he met up with his good friend Ferretti.

"Colonel, over here" Ferretti yelled as he saw his best friend enter the commissary.

"Hey Ferretti" Jack said as he began to sit down opposite his friend. SG1 was in the commissary eating to; their attention was bought to him as he sat down with Ferretti. Sam sighed.

"How come he never sits and eats with us anymore" Carter said with such a sad face.

"Yeah I'm getting tired of it myself" Daniel said with disbelief.

"It may be a very important discussion" Teal'c pointed out

"Maybe" was all Daniel said? "Anyway I need to go finish that translation"

"Me too, I need to run a simulation" Carter said as she ran off after Daniel.

Teal'c just sat there and smiled to himself.

HOURS LATER

Sam and Daniel were in Sam's lab discussing some important information for tonight's briefing.

"So how'd the translation go earlier?" Sam asked fascinated.

"Yeah good, how'd your simulation go" Daniel asked back.

"Good" Sam said as she looked at him from across her desk.

"I went and seen Brian earlier, but he didn't have anything to say to me" Daniel said pissed off.

"Because you're not military?" Sam added

"Especially because I'm not military" Daniel said as he looked back to the paper in front on him.

Than a voice came from Carter's lab door

"Hey" came a sharp voice.

The both turned it was Colonel O'Neill.

"Hello sir, what brings you by" Major Carter asked anxiously. Colonel O'Neill was taken by surprise, not the welcome he was expecting.

"Oh I heard voice so I'd thought I'd come by and say hello"

"Is that it sir" Carter said snappily.

Jack was taken aback by his team's rudeness towards him "Alright, what's going on?"

This time Daniel snapped "I'll tell you Jack, why do you always ditch us, you never want to spend any time with us anymore except when were on missions it's always about Ferretti, you never even stop by and say Hi anymore" Daniel shouted.

Sam noticed Jack was holding the side of his head where he was shot before. Daniel was still rambling on.

"When you were shot we all thought we'd lost you and now you don't want anything to do with us anymore" Daniel was still shouting at Jack and they both noticed Jack was still holding his head and now he was bent over in pain. By this time Sam was concerned and Daniel was narrowing his eyes, unsure of what's going on.

"Jack, are you ok" Daniel said as he stepped forward and Colonel O'Neill collapsed to the floor, but Daniel had caught him and lowered him to the floor.

"Sam get Janet quickly" Daniel shouted looking down at Jack who was now unconscious.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Jack was sitting on one of the infirmary beds staring at his hands as his team mates were looking at him seeing if he was ok, all of them were concerned. By this time Brain Sepal had been discharged and had been moved to a holding cell.

"Well all the preliminary tests have come back" Janet said walking in holding and reading out of a file.

"Then what is it Janet" Sam said eagerly. Jack was still looking down at his hands.

"To be honest Sam this is out of my league, I've called Dr Brinski in, he's the best there is for this kind of head trauma"

"So you think there's something wrong with my head?" Colonel O'Neill said as he lifted his eyes and set them on the doctor.

"You have had extensive head trauma no doubt about it Colonel, someone doesn't just get shot and they come out of it without no side effects" Janet said.

Jack sighed "Can I go now"

"Well there's no extreme danger, but you'll need to come back when Dr Brinski get's here" Janet said as Jack got off the bed and walked out, they heard a mumble from him "yeah right"

"Keep an eye on him please" Janet said before walking away.

They just nodded.

"From what I've been able to translate so far the ruins were built back in the first dynasty just as far back as the Stargate was" Daniel said as he explained his theories at the briefing.

"So you think that the people who made these ruins were the same people who built the Stargate?" General Hammond questioned.

"Yes the ancients, I think they resided here until the big cataclysm of the war begun and then they moved leaving years of work behind" Daniel said excitingly

Everyone looked at Daniel, unsure of what to make of it.

"Ok Dr Jackson I want to make the translation of these ruins you top priority if there is some secret weapon we can get from this we must pursue it" Hammond explained.

"Yes sir" Daniel said before sitting down.

Jack wasn't feeling well at all, he was getting blurry vision and a lot of headaches. Everyone could see he wasn't himself. Hammond noticed.

"Colonel O'Neill, are you ok" Hammond said noticing Jack was shaking his head to get his real vision back.

Jack looked up and said "Yes sir I'm fine"

"Colonel if you're no feeling well you can tell me" "I've had heads up from Dr Frasier so I am apprised of what's going on with you" Hammond made clear.

"Yes sir I think I'll be alright" Colonel agreed with a smile.

"Ok, I just heard that Dr Brinski is here and he wants to see you right away" Hammond said.

"Yes sir" Was all that Colonel O'Neill had said before getting up from where he sat holding his head and walking out of the briefing room.

IN THE INFIRMARY

Dr Brinski was in Janet's office reading over Colonel O'Neill's personal file. Jack looked through the window as he approached his office, Janet was there also. Jack knocked on the door. He heard a familiar word that said "Come" it reminded him of Hammond. Jack opened the door and entered he received a nice and thoughtful greeting.

"Colonel O'Neill I presume? Welcome" Brinski said as he guided Jack to the chair opposite him.

"You obviously know why I'm here" Brinski asked. Jack just nodded.

"Ok then, Dr Frasier has informed me of your condition, you started by getting headaches isn't that what you told me Dr?"

"Yes but, you see the Colonel here was shot in the head a few weeks ago" Janet explained getting shocked look from Brinski.

"Why did you not tell me sooner I thought it was just headaches" Brinski stated with an angry tone in his voice.

"This information I wasn't authorised to explain on the phone"

"Of course, my apologies" Brinski said before turning back to the Colonel.

"So Colonel you were shot in the head, and you have been experiencing headaches?"

Jack just nodded again.

"Alright, I need to do a few tests just so I know what were dealing with, I'm going to write a few words on paper and I'm going to stand in the far corner and I want you to tell me if you can read them and if you can't comprehend it then you must tell me, clear?"

"Yes, that's clear" Jack said

"Good" was the only reply he got from Brinski then they begun.

The session had gone on for a whole hour; Jack was tired by the end. But they did make a prognosis of what is going to happen next.

"Dr Frasier you theories were correct, the bullet did strike a critical part of his brain. Colonel as the bullet hasn't been removed yet means that this will keep taunting you, by that I mean you will have constant headaches and you will be unable to comprehend anything or worse, it could create a tumour" Brinski explained.

Jack was shocked at what he had heard.

"So what's going to happen now?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Well I am suggesting surgery it depends if you want that or not?" "Also I was just reading your personal file, before you came. It say's you suffered black outs when you returned from Iraq?"

"So" was all Colonel O'Neill said.

"Well with that under your belt the surgery can be a bit tricky"

"How so" Jack said as Janet sat next to him.

"well there's a chance of something going wrong with the surgery because the bullet is in the most delicate part of your brain, you may come out of it, then you may not" Janet said before Brinski could say a word.

"What if I do" Jack asked feeling anxious.

"You will probably come out of it with a brain injury" Brinski pushed in.

Jack's eyes just stared to the ground. How could this be happening after everything he's been through?

The rest of SG1 was out in the hall out of sight and they had listened to the whole conversation, now all they could hear were distant mumbles. Then there was silence. Next minute Jack came out of Janet's office with a disbelieving look on his face.

"So what's the verdict Colonel" Sam said excited to hear the news, hoping that Jack was ok.

"I don't want to talk about it Major" That was all that Jack said as he pushed past his team.

"Come on Colonel it couldn't be that bad"

But Jack had just walked off.

"We need to talk to Hammond" Sam said getting nods of agreements from her friends.

This time Hammond had called briefing before they could see him, he was apprised of what was going on with Colonel O'Neill, he is there CO so they have a right to know what is going on with him and Hammond knew that Jack wouldn't tell them anyway. So Hammond has brought Janet and Dr Brinski to the briefing as well.

"I know this may make you feel a bit uncomfortable Colonel but I think you team needs to know about what's going on with you" General Hammond said as he looked at Colonel O'Neill as he was sitting next to him. Teal'c was sitting beside him and Daniel and Sam were sitting across the table from him.

"Dr Brinski would like to start?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir, from what I've been able to tell so far from the tests I ran this afternoon, the best chance for the Colonel right now is having surgery. The bullet has hit a very vital point in his brain, the part that controls the thinking side of things, in the Colonel's case, if he doesn't have the surgery, the ability to think and act even comprehend what people are saying to him he may find that really difficult. But the surgery has other complications as well"

"Like what" Was all that Hammond said focusing his attention on Brinski, Dr Frasier was standing next to Dr Brinski.

"Well there may be a complication with the surgery then he may not wake up, he'd need to be put on life support until we could make a proper assessment of what is going on in the Colonel's brain by this time"

"Colonel, what do you think" Hammond said. Brinski made a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Well if there is a chance of me surviving then I think I would like the surgery" Jack said.

"That isn't for the patient to make the decision" Brinski snapped at this point. Everyone looked at Brinski shocked at what they heard. Even Janet had stared at him in shock of what she had heard come out of his mouth.

"Excuse me" The general said giving Dr Brinski the stone cold stare he gives people.

"What I meant to say General is that the patient doesn't know what's good for them. I'm a Doctor I know what best for them, they don't"

"Excuse me, how could you say that" Janet said out loud shocked at what she was hearing.

"Didn't you just hear, Jack said that he would go through the surgery" Daniel piped in.

"I know I did hear him Dr Jackson, all I am saying is that the patient should always do as the doctor says"

"Just what kind of doctor are you?" Hammond had heard enough.

"Sir" Was all that Brinski could say.

"No matter how much you puncture the fact that you as a doctor is right, I'm making the decision totally up to Colonel O'Neill, it's his life you messing with here, and if the decision is up to anyone it's him and him only, Clear" Hammond shouted.

"But sir" But Brinski got cut off by General Hammond.

"CLEAR" Hammond shouted once more.

At this point Brinski knew he was going nowhere with this argument so he just agreed "Yes sir" At this point he felt so embarrassed.

Hammond turned to Colonel O'Neill, "This is your decision son, and no one is making you do this"

"I know that General, but I do think I should take the risk"

"Alright, Dr Brinski, you will compete the surgery"

"Yes sir" Brinski knew not to challenge anything the General said anymore.

"Good" "Dismissed" General Hammond got up and shut the door of his office.

Carter went after Hammond; she wanted to talk to him. Hammond was still feeling frustrated he was looking down at SG13's report from P2R636. When he heard a knock on his door

"Come"

Major Carter popped her head around the door.

"Do you have a minute sir?"

"Absolutely Major come on in" Hammond said with a sigh.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Dr Brinski, I thought he was the best there was?"

"He is, he just has some authority issues"

"From what he said in the briefing he sounded very incompetent" Sam said as she sat down on the chair opposite the General.

"He is just a very straight forward man"

"But you chewed his head off when he was saying all that stuff about the Colonel HAD to have the surgery"

"Look Colonel O'Neill is the best officer I have, he is the best second in command I've ever had. I don't want to lose him but I also don't like having my officers forced into anything by doctors who think they know it all" Hammond said sightly agitated.

'I understand sir; you're in a horrible position"

"No worse than the Colonel's position, but he is a tough man, he'll pull through If the surgery doesn't go to well"

"Do you think we'll be able to sit in for the surgery, so we can keep a close eye on Brinski in case he does something to sabotage the success of the surgery?"

Hammond gave Sam a strange look but knew she had a point. "Absolutely Major" General Hammond said with a grin.

"Good"

It was time; Colonel O'Neill was getting prepared for the surgery. Colonel O'Neill was lying on his side on the table with blankets wrapped around him and his head was well supported.

"Shall we begin" Brinski said as he got all nods from his surgery assistants.

"First can I say something" Colonel O'Neill said.

"Sure" Brinski agreed.

"General Hammond sir"

"I'm here son" Hammond spoke into the speaker.

"If this doesn't go well, I want you to give the order, I want to wake up healthy or not at all"

Sam closed her eyes and sunk her head when she had heard that from the Colonel. Hammond had delayed reaction and he knew he had to agree.

"You have my word son"

Then the surgery began. "Inserting anaesthetic" Brinski informed the group watching from above. They watched as Jack lost consciousness.

"Scalpel" "Making incision"

"Well at least it's going well" Sam said after a few hours during the surgery.

"Yeah hopefully" Daniel said, "He better pull through"

"He will, he will" Sam repeated not too sure of her reassuring words.

Suddenly the monitor went off.

Dr Brinski and the assistants were running around trying to figure out what the problem is.

"What's going on down there?" Hammond yelled

"I don't know sir?" Brinski shouted looking up at the people watching.

"Dr we're losing him, BP is 60/40" Nurse shouted.

"Crap" Brinski said as he ran around to the side. "I'm pulling out"

Dr Brinski had pulled out and assisted in resuscitating Colonel O'Neill, his heart had stopped; Brinski was unable to complete the surgery this time.

"Good try" Hammond shouted in the microphone. The rest of SG1 just sighed.

LATER

SG1 and Hammond filed into the private room that they gave Colonel O'Neill to wake up in. Colonel O'Neill was still unconscious.

"Can anyone explain to me what happened down there?" Hammond said he wanted answers.

"I'm not totally sure sir, as soon as I reached too pull the bullet out he went into cardiac arrest"

"He probably did it" Carter said still looking at the unconscious Colonel

"Major you can't say that" Hammond said

"What you think I had something to do with it, your joking I'd never sacrifice the patient like this ever, I can't even begin to imagine why you would think such a thing, I did everything I could to resuscitate the Colonel now why would I do that if I wanted to kill him in the first place" Brinski shouted enough to wake the Colonel up but didn't.

"Sorry Dr But these people are really close to the Colonel, they don't mean it" Hammond reassured the good old doctor.

"Good because I need to ask the Colonel something's when he wakes up, Janet please let me know the moment he's conscious"

Janet just nodded and Brinski gave them one last look and then left.

"That son of a bitch" Daniel swore under his breath. "I cannot believe he denies it"

"He didn't do it on purpose Dr." Hammond reassured the group.

"Yes sir, I hope I can believe you" Carter said as she was still looking down at the Colonel.

MID DAY

It was mid day the next day before Colonel O'Neill woke up, he felt exhausted the moment he opened his eyes, when he did the first face he saw was Daniel's.

"Hey Jack how are you feeling" Daniel said as he sat next to Jack's bed on a chair.

"Gotta headache, bad"

"Thought so" Daniel said

"Did it work?"

Daniel gave him a sad look "No, it didn't, there was some complication's with the surgery and they had to stop"

"What sort of complications"

"You had a cardiac arrest, during the surgery"

"What, I died" Jack said shocked and scared about what he had just heard.

"Yes, I'm sorry Jack they couldn't get it out, it's still in their"

Colonel O'Neill couldn't believe his ears. Jack just laid his head back and rolled onto his side turning his back to Daniel. Daniel caught the hint and left Jack alone for a while.

Hours later the infirmary was full of people SG1, doctors, nurses, and General Hammond, Jack was sitting up and reading through some of the mission reports he's been putting off for a while. Doctor Brinski walked through the door.

"Hey I thought I told you to rest that brain of yours" Dr Brinski said upon entering.

"What's the point, it's not very useful" Colonel O'Neill added.

"Anyway Colonel I've got some good news for you"

Jack looked up from his report, "What" was the only thing Jack could say at this point of time.

"I had just ran a preliminary test on the brain tissue we managed to get from you before we had to stop, I think the bullet that is lodged in the vital part of you skull is coursing it. When we moved it that made your heart have an irregular beat and that's why you cardiac arrested so I think we should try again" Brinski said looking up to General Hammond.

"Are you serious, what if the same thing happens again?" Hammond said.

"Well hopefully we can avoid that this time"

"Because you say so" Major Carter piped in.

"Because I know what to look for and avoid as I have said Major" Brinski snapped. "If you want to have the life of your friend saved then you'll let me try again"

"Wait do I get a say in this" Colonel O'Neill piped in lastly.

"Of course Colonel" Hammond said looking hopefully at his SIC. "Do you want too?"

"Yes I do General but like I said before I want to wake up healthy or not at all and I want you to give the order if I don't." Jack made clear.

"Yes Colonel you have my word" Hammond said. Jack just nodded his head.

"I'm ready" Colonel O'Neill said before the team moved out.

BACK IN SUGERY

"Scalpel" Brinski said as he made the first incision once again. Colonel Jack O'Neill was back in surgery for a second time with Dr Brinski in control. He is still attempting to remove the bullet from his brain.

"I see it" Brinski said as the heads of SG1 and the General were pulled up.

"I am attempting to remove the bullet" "What's his BP?"

"50/40" the nurse said checking the monitors.

"Good, I think I've got it" Brinski said as he took hold of the bullet and finally it was removed.

Brinski pulled the bullet out and placed it on a tray for everyone to see.

"Good work people" Hammond said through the microphone again.

Everyone was happy again.

IN THE INFIRMARY

Jack was unconscious for a very long time before he woke up. His team had stuck by him through that endless night; Jack woke up the next morning.

As Colonel O'Neill opened his eyes he was greeted by his team.

"Hey Colonel, how are you feeling" Janet Frasier said as she went to Colonel O'Neill's side to see if he was ok after the brain surgery.

"Is it out" Was the first thing Jack said.

"Yes Colonel its out" Janet reassured his patient.

Jack just sighed with relief. "Well I guess the good old doctor was wrong, nothing went wrong this time"

"Yes I guess so"

Just as Janet finished her sentence General Hammond came in. "Were glad to have you back Colonel, and there's something I need to inform you of" "I just got a call from the president and apparently the hearing for Captain Brian Sepal will be at 1500 hours today" Hammond spoke softly so no one else hears.

"What today" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Yes Colonel" "Doctor Do you think Colonel O'Neill will be well enough for the hearing?"

"Well I need to run a few tests first but yes I think so" Janet said confidently

"Good because you have to testify Colonel" Hammond said

"Why" Colonel O'Neill was shocked.

"Well you were his commanding officer and he injured you so the president insisted that you testify"

Jack just gave a sigh "Ok"

"Good I'll see you then Colonel" the General finished before leaving.

Jack just smiled at the General before turning back to his friends.

It was time it was the second day of the hearing. Yesterday it was a pretty full on day. It was held in the SGC briefing room. Colonel O'Neill was to testify against his former comrade. Jack was dressed in his blues standing up in front of the judge. He was very nervous, because he knew that if Brain wasn't sentenced today then he would be back to hurt him, even worse next time.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill could you stand up to the podium please" The Judge called out. Jack stood up and made his way over the podium for the second time and hopefully the last time.

A military officer was now standing in front of Jack. "Please raise your right hand do you swear by the honour of the judge that you will tell the truth the only truth and nothing but the truth"

"I do" Colonel O'Neill said as loud as he could at this given time. He was extremely nervous.

The judge began to speak "Colonel O'Neill I would like to refer to your report from when you returned from one of your missions from Iraq"

Colonel O'Neill just nodded.

"On the 26th of April you returned from a mission from Iraq; team Alpha Charlie consisting of Major Jack O'Neill, Captain Brian Sepal, Captain John Stiller and Sergeant Joe Puller. Here it is told in your report. We have returned after an agonising mission from Iraq, it was a mission that had turned out horrible from being betrayed from someone I thought was my friend. We were on the run we were advancing on the enemies' position Captain Brian Sepal had helped the most getting us through the enemy lines; he had gathered valuable information for the operation. We made it through, we advance on the tower above that was loaded with weaponry even a few machine guns, we killed every enemy in sight things were in our favour, well so I thought. Then we were ambushed from both sides, we got unarmed and captured. But Captain Sepal was said to be on their side. I was shocked, we had a traitor in our midst and especially on my team, and I couldn't believe it. Sergeant Puller was a brave and honourable team member but was shot down when he had challenged Sepal he was killed in cold blood right before our very eyes. I went to attack Sepal and the next thing I knew I was waking up in a room. Captain Stiller and Sergeant Puller were with me, they were ok. We were locked up for days until we took it upon ourselves to escape and made it to the meeting point were the chopper had picked us up, it was very easy to escape. Then I was informed that Brain Sepal was sent back to the states I was angry at this point, he was a traitor and should be recognised as one.

"That was the report of Colonel Jack O'Neill after the mission, I also have read through the other reports from his other team members and it has said the same thing. The case will be recessed as we come to a decision on the outcome of this trial" The judge said as he slammed his hammer down.

Jack sighed and stood down from the podium. Brain was still handcuffed and was being shouted at by the military officer after making a few inappropriate remarks to Jack.

Jack was sitting outside the briefing room waiting to reconvene.

"Colonel" A voice said from the corner of the room, it was Major Carter and the rest of her team mates. "How are you holding up?"

Jack looked back to the floor, "Oh I'm fine, I'm just keen to see how this case pans out" "I'm just hoping he won't get off for a second time"

"So you were a Major back then Jack" Daniel said grinning.

Jack looked Daniel in the eye.

"Yeah I was promoted when I returned from Iraq the last time" Jack said as he sighed.

"Well from the report the Judged just read out I'm certain he will be sentenced" Sam said comforting the Colonel "It didn't seem to promising that he would go free".

"I hope so" Jack said as a voice interrupted. Airmen Wells waltzed in "Sorry to interrupt but the hearing is reconvening Colonel"

"Thank you Airmen" Jack said as he got up and left the room as his friends followed behind him.

Back in the briefing room the judges have decided the course of action.

"Can the criminal and victim please rise" The judge called, Brian and Jack stood to attention.

"In the honour of the court we have decided the course of action, for what Intel we have gathered during the past 2 days we have decided that former Captain Brian Sepal you have been sentence to death row. You will spend this time in jail until such time an execution will be issued. Case dismissed" The judge said as he banged the hammer down, this was it, Jack sighed with relief and looked at his friends and they all just smiled so happy with the outcome.

"I'm so glad that's over with" Jack said as he and his friends walked down the corridor of the SGC together heading towards the elevator to the surface.

"You must be relieved that he got the sentencing he deserved" Daniel said as he scanned his card to open the elevator.

"Yeah I am, actually for years I thought what happened that day was my fault" Jack said as his eyes hit the ground.

"How was it your fault Colonel" Sam said.

"I don't know I just felt like it was"

"You had no idea that he was going to betray you O'Neill" Teal'c said. Teal'c had been really quiet through the whole thing.

"Yeah I guess" Jack agreed.

"Well at least you can put that behind you now, you're alive and well and now were heading for movie night" Sam said excitingly

"Excellent" Colonel O'Neill said as they entered the elevator on the way to the surface. "My place beer, movie and pizza that sounds like just what we all need during a long and exhausting few weeks" Jack said

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed everyone just laughed and headed towards Jack's truck. This is the last you'll hear about Brian Sepal Jack can continue to live his life without the constant threat of Brain. This is the best ever possible outcome that anyone could hope for, after everything Jack O'Neill has been through these last few weeks everyone is happy with the outcome of it all.


End file.
